When Life Makes You a Slave
by NicolasRaine
Summary: It's one year after Haruhi joined the Host Club and Samaiya transfers to Ouran from the United States. Things seem to be going well until she unintentionally destroys a Hitachiin dress and suddenly owes the club a massive debt. She eagerly accepts the same deal that was previously offered Haruhi, but isn't sure what to make of the debt the twins feel she owes them. Hikaru/OC/Kaoru


**When Life Makes You a Slave**

**Chapter 1:**  
The First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, nor any of it's wonderful characters. However, all original characters (including our heroine) and plot belong to me. This story has not been distributed to any site other than Fanfiction so please report to me (NicolasRaine) if you find it anywhere else.**

**This story is written as based completely on the anime. I am not familiar with enough aspects of the Manga to feel comfortable basing any details or plot off of those facts.**

* * *

I knew that studying abroad in Japan would change my life, but I never imagined it could change so drastically. I still don't know how my world could be transformed so completely in such a short amount of time. I started out so full of hope and wonder, but my enthusiasm was dashed on only the first day of school.

I stared at the grandiose Ouran Academy, still in too much shock to fully acknowledge how lucky I was. It was the largest high school I had ever seen. Even if I hadn't personally seen much of it yet, I could tell there were multiple buildings and each one was three stories tall. From what I saw on the website, it was built in more or less a large rectangle, long hallways framing an impressive courtyard, with designer landscaping everywhere. But you couldn't tell that from the gate.

I couldn't believe that such a prestigious school wanted someone like me on a scholarship. It was only last year that I decided to spend my high school years studying abroad, and all my research told me that Ouran was the best place to be able to attend and start your future right. After some power studying, I took the entrance exams back home in the states, and a month later I received a letter in the mail stating that I had received an all-expenses-paid education in the Ouran Academy scholarship program. As long as I maintained good grades, tuition, room and board, and an allowance would be granted to me for all three years. As a foreigner, I wasn't sure what the exact transfer from dollars to yen was, but the shear amount of zeros I saw as the tuition to attend here sent my head reeling. I felt so blessed that my hard work had paid off.

I quickly studied up on my Japanese and prepared to set out on my own in a strange new country. Initially, my excitement overpowered nervousness, but, now that I saw the school and the shock finally began to fade, my nerves were starting to get the better of me.

Taking a look around, I realized that there were no other students walking around the grounds. With a start, I at once understood that I must be late. I took a steadying breath, pushed my glasses more securely on my face in my usual habit, shrugged my bag higher onto my shoulders, and started towards the entrance.

I knew if I didn't hurry I would probably miss opening ceremony, but I couldn't seem to move any faster than my usual gait. I tried to blame it on nerves, but the chairman had planned on having me introduced to the assembly, and I just didn't want to have a spotlight on me. So it may have been childish, unprofessional, and a poor way to start out as an honor student, but I couldn't seem to force myself to get there on time.

I stood just inside the doors to the largest auditorium I had ever seen, quickly realizing that size was about to become a recurring theme for many of my experiences here at Ouran, and watched as the opening ceremony progressed without me. The chairman had just finished his speech as I walked up, so I knew it was safe, but I remained in the back so as not to call attention to myself. The rest of the ceremony progressed as I would expect any school's to; welcome everyone, glad to have you here, let's strive to do our best. Just as I didn't think my back could take the weight of my bags any longer, the ceremony finally concluded and we were all granted a 30 minute reprieve before homeroom started. I made my way to the front office to meet with the chairman.

Once there, I met a lovely secretary with a harsh stare. "Can I help you, Miss?" The words and tone were kind enough but her glare seemed to say 'Why are you here?' I immediately felt uncomfortable as I always did when I was put on the spot.

"I-I'm Samantha Wolf, the transfer student from the states... Um, I was supposed to report to the chairman before homeroom..." I let my words fade off in uncertainty, pushing my glasses higher onto my face, but the secretary instantly turned a genuine smile to me.

"Oh, yes! Okami-san. We were expecting you." She picked up a pile of papers and shuffled through a few on the top. "You did want to go by Okami Samaiya during your stay in Japan, am I right?"

Relieved at her change in attitude, I relaxed into a smile. Although, I did mentally slap myself for not remembering to put my surname first, I needed to get into the flow of Japanese now that I was finally here. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, good. Please come in through here," she lead me to an office door in the back, "The chairman is waiting for you."

I entered before the now overly kind woman and recognized the chairman instantly from the pictures I had seen online. He was an older man, probably a little older than my father, with brown eyes and light brown hair. When we entered, he stood to receive the pile of papers from his secretary. I saw that he was an average height but had on a light pink business suit which I didn't think was normal in Japan; it definitely wasn't in the states. He bowed to me slightly as I approached his desk and I stiffly tried to return the gesture. With a kind smile he gestured for me to take a seat. I did so gratefully.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, Okami Samaiya-san. How are you liking our fine establishment?"

"Uh, it's been pretty impressive so far, but I really only just got here so-"

"-Of course you did, silly me. I bet you haven't really had a chance to look around, yet." I tried to respond but he continued without waiting for me. "But you'll soon have ample time to look around the academy. I'm sure you're eager to make use of all the libraries and other conveniences we have..." He went on a bit longer about all the different amenities available at Ouran but, recognizing it as a sales pitch, I tuned it out. It seemed odd he even bothered, as a student already attending Ouran, I didn't need to be sold anything.

"Have you thought about what type of extra-curricular activities you might be interested in?"

I perked up at the question. "Well, I was sort of interested in the choir-"

"-You have plenty of time to think about it before you need to make a decision, so please be sure to explore all the possibilities..."

I tuned him out again as it was obvious he wasn't listening to me. This time, I waited for him to finish his speech, suddenly glad I had missed his earlier one. Finally he was done and he handed me a few papers from the pile he had before him.

"This is your schedule as well as a few forms that you'll need to fill out by the end of the week. Please turn them in with the secretary out front once they are completed."

"Thank you, chairman." I grabbed my belongings and hurried out of the room, not wanting to get wrapped up in anymore conversation.

"We expect great things, Okami-san." He called to my back, but I didn't acknowledge him.

In the next hallway, I looked up at a clock and realized that it was almost time for homeroom to begin. Luckily, my schedule was the paper on top so I was able to find my homeroom number with ease. I was to be in Class 1-B. There was still a little time, but with no place I wanted to visit, I decided to just find my room as soon as possible.

After getting hopelessly lost in very little time, I was suddenly glad that I had started looking early. Now, I would be lucky to even get there on time. Ahead of me, I saw someone standing in the hall. Nervously pushing up my glasses, I made my way over to ask for directions. It was a guy with short black hair, styled in a casual way, and he wore glasses. He was peering into a classroom with a look of disinterest that didn't make him seem very approachable. But, not wanting to be late for homeroom, I gathered as much courage as I could muster and spoke.

"H-hello, would you mind helping me?"

The dark stranger turned to me with a look of confusion that quickly turned into one of polite curiosity. "Of course, miss. What can I do for you?"

He smiled slightly and straightened his glasses as he stared at me. The intensity in his eyes was distressing, but I tried to meet them. That was when I realized he was stunningly gorgeous. With brownish-hazel eyes, enough height that suggested he was a third year, and a look of obvious intelligence, I immediately felt flushed with embarrassment. My gaze dropped to the floor to hide the blush on my cheeks.

I tried to respond, but needed to pause to swallow the lump in my throat. "Could you p-please direct me to classroom 1-B?"

I peeked up at him from behind my bangs and he gave me a gentle grin. "Why it's right here, mi'lady." To my horror, he gestured to the room we stood in front of. If my blush had started to fade, it returned now with a vengeance. I burned with chagrin.

"O-oh!" My voice squeaked. "Thank you very much." As the words raced out of my mouth, I bowed deeply, even more desperate to hide my face. I tried to turn into the room as quickly as possible, but his words stopped me at the door.

"Excuse me, miss." I half turned back to him, still too flustered to make eye contact. "I didn't catch your name."

"O-Okami Samaiya." I rushed into the room before I managed to humiliate myself further, not daring to wait for his name in return.

Inside a surprisingly average-sized classroom, there were a few people milling about, still passing the last few minutes before homeroom officially began. I went to the assigned seating chart and found my name. Looking up, I realized that on my desk sat a very handsome blonde man who was in the middle of a conversation with the person who sat in front of me. I double checked the chart and reaffirmed I had the correct seat. Not interested in drawing anymore attention to myself today, I decided to make my way over slowly, hoping he would finish talking and leave before I got there.

As I approached, I started to overhear what he was saying. "Tamo-kun, I really think you could enjoy it. I think you would be perfect to fill our new position in the host club. Tell me what I need to do to get you to consider." There was a pause as the blonde seemed to wait for the tall, dark man to answer. It grew increasingly awkward as it became obvious he had no intention of replying. "Well, just you wait and see, I'll get you to join my club and you won't be disappointed."

By then, I had reached my desk and was standing at their side awkwardly, trying to be unobtrusive. The blonde seemed to finally notice me. He glanced at me, and then seemed to do a double take before fully directing his attention to me. I met his gaze with hesitation, but was caught off guard by his eyes. They were the first pair of violet eyes I had ever seen and I wondered briefly how someone with such pale features could be Japanese. Even I, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, looked more Japanese than this guy did.

"Why, hello there, Princess." He reached out and took my hand in his, it was very warm, gentle, and highly uncomfortable. "Did you come to see the famous Suoh Tamaki? I know it's only the first day, but I can tell your beauty will be unmatched at this school." He grazed his lips against my knuckles and reaction had me yanking my hand away before I could think it.

"W-well, I-I..." My cheeks burned and I tried to hide behind my papers.

"How sweet that you blush for me, fair Princess. However may I help you today?"

"Y-y-you are... Um..."

"You're in her seat." I jumped as the guy sitting in the desk ahead of mine spoke for the first time. The boy named Tamaki also looked at him in confusion.

"I'm... in her seat?" Then he looked down. "Oh!" He jumped up and bowed in an extravagant fashion. "Well then by all means, please claim your desk, Princess."

I shuffled nervously and tried to squeeze by without touching him. At that moment, the homeroom teacher came in and started to tell everyone to take their seats. I felt saved by the bell; Tamaki sighed heavily. But he quickly recovered and turned to me with a smile. "I sincerely hope to see the both of you again soon. Adieu."

I watched as the blonde gallantly made his way out to the hallway, not missing how he managed to smile at every girl in the room as he did so. Thinking back to the chairman, I wondered if people with a flair for the dramatic would be commonplace in this culture. But looking at 'Mr. Tall, Dark, and Quiet' in front of me, I quickly dismissed the notion. In homeroom, I learned that the man who sat in front of me was named Tamostu Yamichi, but he didn't speak again for the remainder of the morning, to me or otherwise.

Thankfully, the rest of the school day passed without incident and, despite being in a new country, school was still just school. They handed out beginning of the year packets, explained how they expected assignments to be completed, and so on; nothing out of the ordinary. I was relieved that none of the teachers felt obligated to call me out as the new transfer student, so I was able to stay quiet and observe as I preferred to do. I hated being in the spotlight.

After school, I wanted to find a quiet place to fill out the forms I was given by the chairman. I had until the end of the week, but why do tomorrow what you could get done today? I tried using the nearby library, but it was buzzing with students who had come to socialize. Irritated and unable to focus, I decided to try my luck elsewhere. After wandering for a bit, I found an abandoned music room. I instantly perked up. As someone who loved to be immersed in anything musical, I always found music rooms to be very relaxing.

I opened the door, excited to be alone, but was instead met with a group of people.

They called out together. "Welcome."

I jumped in surprise and dropped my papers all over the floor. To my dismay, the blonde from homeroom was suddenly towering over me.

"Oh, Princess, you decided to join us after all!" He voice was filled with delight. He took my hand and prevented me from kneeling on the floor. "Come, we love having new guests, and someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to dirty yourself so." I looked down at my strewn papers.

"But-"

"-Mommy! Come help this sweet Princess!"

Mommy? I saw that there was a girl among the group. She wore a boys uniform but her hair was down to her shoulders and her features were clearly feminine, attractive even. However, it was a guy that stepped forward.

"Tamaki, I don't think you have the right to order me around like your slave." He pushed his glasses more securely onto his face, and I suddenly recognized him as the man from outside homeroom. Just remembering the encounter made me blush, but I supposed he was there with Tamaki from the beginning.

"Really, I-" I tried to reach for my papers again, but Tamaki pulled me half off the floor in his fervor.

"Kyōya, we cannot allow a Princess to do something so demeaning. Come help her!"

The dark haired man was about to reply when suddenly the girl walked up to us and started picking up the papers.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki gasped and finally dropped me in order to hold both hands up to his face in alarm. I used the opportunity to grab my things off the floor with the girl's help.

"Thank you," I whispered to her. She smiled broadly as she handed over what she gathered.

"Hey, no problem. I know these guys can get a little carried away." I couldn't help but smile back at her. "So how can the Host Club help you today?"

"Host...Club?" My eyes widened. "Oh, no. D-don't misunderstand, I didn't know. I was just-" The girl suddenly laughed and I looked at her with a jolt.

"Sounds like the first time I came here. You were looking for a quiet room, right?" I nodded wordlessly and she settled back into a smile. "Well, you won't find that here, but you're welcome to try in the back if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you very much. Haruhi, right?"

"That's right. What's your name?"

"I'm Okami Samaiya." I returned her smile. I got the feeling that I could like this girl.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Tamaki, finally having recovered from his shock, rushed to Haruhi's side and bemoaned her actions. I quickly rushed past them, happy to be relieved of his scrutiny.

Despite the noise, I was able to make quick work of my forms. Once finished, I gathered my things and sat back to observe the room. Numerous visitors flooded the room, all wanting to spend a few minutes with the person of their choice. I wasn't sure if they paid to come in or if this was a free service the 'hosts' provided, but all they did was talk for a while and, in some cases, put on acts. These 'acts' were little more than exaggerated bits of fluff.

Tamaki liked to call everyone princess, as I had already discovered, and told every girl he met with that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But he used phrases that could have come straight from a Shakespearean play. I think he told one girl she was 'the beautiful mermaid that sheds light into [his] sea of loneliness.' For real?

Kyōya had lost his detached aura and instead seemed polite and cool with his guests. But I noticed he also always seemed to suggest a new product that had gone up for sale, and assumed he must be in charge of finances for the club. Still, his total transformation was a little unnerving.

There was also a set of twins I hadn't met yet. They were average height and had slightly messy, auburn hair. They each had it parted in the same way, but to opposite sides. I guessed it was so people could tell them apart, because as far as I could tell they were completely identical. They took their visitors together and had moments were they seemed overly... affectionate. I supposed I could see the appeal of twins, but the brotherly love was a bit much for me.

Every time a host put on their show the girls around them went hysterical with squeals and adoration. I wondered how they could fall for such an obvious set up; everything felt so planned and artificial. Except in the case of Haruhi. She had a surprising amount of female visitors along with a few males, but all she did was have a normal conversation with them. It was so natural, it clashed with the other hosts.

Eventually, Tamaki started insisting that everyone drink coffee, and I grew bored. I was preparing to leave when I saw a row of mannequins tucked away along the back wall. Curious, I walked up to them and saw they were donned with dazzling evening wear. I gingerly traced my fingers along the fabric of the first dress and relished in it's softness.

"These are amazing," I whispered to myself as I walked down the row of them. I was so absorbed in the dresses, I failed to notice what was waiting for me at the end of the line.

"What are you doing?" Two voices called out to me in unison. I spun swiftly, but my hand caught in the fabric I was touching; throwing the mannequin into the duo and sloshing their hot drinks all over the three of us and the dress.

"Ahh!" I cried in mortification. "I'm so sorry." I bowed deeply in apology and quickly grabbed a napkin from my bag to try and clean them off. In my haste, I once again threw all my papers on the ground but ignored them. As I tried to clean the twins off, I noticed that they were very attractive. Not that I was surprised, it seemed all the hosts shared this trait.

This close, I saw they had matching amber eyes that were filling with anger as I watched. Even though it was directed at me, I thought the glow it brought made the amber swirl in a fascinating way. While I knew they were both average height, they managed to tower over me. I had a passing thought that maybe I was just short before they unleashed their wrath on me.

"Knock it off!" One twin shouted at her.

"Do you know what you've done?!" Followed up the other.

The other members of the club made their way over to the commotion as I continued to try and clean them off. I carefully kept my gaze averted as they continued to berate me.

"Oh, dear." I recognized the calm voice as Kyōya. I glanced over to see he was gazing at the ruined dress at my feet. "This certainly does pose a problem." He starting writing on a clipboard as Tamaki popped up behind him.

"Hikaru~! Kaoru~! Come and get changed into the new costumes I picked out for you~!" Tamaki called as cheerfully and singsong as I had ever heard someone call. The twins now golden eyes shot daggers at me, but they reluctantly turned and made their way to the other side of the room.

I apologized profusely to Kyōya and Haruhi whom remained with me. "I'm so sorry, guys. I'll clean up the mess." I bowed deeply.

"Well, that's not the only problem." I straightened with a sense of foreboding.

"What do you mean?"

"That dress was a Hitachiin original that Hikaru and Kaoru donated to be put up for auction. It was expected to start at six million yen."

"S-Six... Million?" I suddenly wished I knew how much that was in dollars, but I did know I could never afford it. My allowance was granted by the school and I could never take out that kind of advance.

"Kyōya-senpai, you can't do this again!"

"Haruhi, you of all people should know that a debt is a debt. So, Okami Samaiya-san, how do you plan to repay us this debt?"

My stomach dropped with dread. "I-I..." I dropped to my knees. "I'm so sorry. I don't have any money."

"Well then, I guess you'll need to work for us."

I warily raised my head to look at Kyōya, and his disinterested aura as he continued to scribble away on his board frightened me.

"Work?"

"Kyōya-senpai!"

"Indeed, if you become a hostess for our club and manage to get 100 clients to request you, we will clear your debt. That is our standard deal."

Tamaki came back at that moment. "Ah, yes! A hostess with a beauty that matches that of my Haruhi. She would be perfect for expanding our clientele just as I was hoping. I think it's perfect!"

"Tamaki, you can't just do that to people!"

"But Haruhi! You said you liked being a part of the host club!"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't mean you can just force anyone you want to join us!"

Kyōya cut in before Tamaki could respond. "Well, if you want to take on her debt, Haruhi, I suppose I could allow it."

She held up her hands like a shield. "Well, I, uh-"

"-No, it's alright." I suddenly spoke up and all eyes turned to me as if I had been forgotten. Once again uncomfortable under their gaze, I paused to push up on my glasses, but I forced myself to continue. "I don't mind working my debt off. I actually prefer that." I tried a small smile and it seemed my words had stunned everyone. Kyōya was the first to recover.

"Well then, you start training tomorrow. Please report here first thing after school is over."

"Absolutely." I bowed to him.

Two curt voices cut out across the room. "What about us?"

I turned to see the twins approach us, now wearing ridiculous costumes reminding me of medieval princes. The one on the right spoke up. "That might make up your debt to the Host Club-"

The one on the left finished, "-but I think you owe _us_ a debt as well."

"Kaoru, what are you suggesting?" Haruhi spoke the question I was too afraid to ask, her tone already disapproving.

The twins grinned mischievously and said together. "We're going to make her our pet!"

The dread returned with a frightening intensity and my heart lurched into my throat.

"W-what does that mean?"

The twin terrors ignored me and turned to each other instead, their grins spreading into smiles. "Isn't this great Kaoru? It seems like we've gained a slave after all."

"I guess we'll have to tell mother not to hire that maid she was looking for."

They turned their backs to us and looped their arms around the others shoulders.

"This is perfect."

"I can't wait to share the good news."

"Oh, what's this." One boy stopped and picked up one of my forgotten papers on the floor.

The other continued. "It seems our new pet is supposed to stay in a boarding room."

"Well, this is will never do."

They gasped and exclaimed together. "She'll just have to move in with us."

I finally snapped out of my trance.

"No, please, I-"

They continued in unison. "-We'll go tell the office that we're going to be her new foster home." They turned to the group without looking at me. "We'll be back in a bit~!"

Then they took off out of the music room, arms still looped around each other and seemingly very happy with themselves. I just sputtered in disbelief.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for you're interest in my story. I want to take this moment mention that I am currently in the market for a Beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, please contact me. Of course any feedback from you as a reader is appreciated until I can find one. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think so far. I'd really like to know what you want more of and whether or not you get bored anywhere. Especially let me know if there is any place where I lose you.**

**The image I am currently using as my cover is a substitute until I create the image I want. If anyone with artistic ability is willing to help me with creating a new cover, please contact me and we will discuss what I have in mind.**

**Anyone who might be followers of my other story, please do not let this dishearten you, I will be continuing that fic very soon. Okay! Bye now, see you all again soon with Chapter 2. :D**


End file.
